


Big Dicked Bottoms Make the Rockin’ World Go Round

by YesIsAWorld



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Podfic Available, Social Media, Top Louis, Tumblr, very brief mention of 'off screen' sexual groping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 12:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15170573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesIsAWorld/pseuds/YesIsAWorld
Summary: Harry was tired of the assumptions made about his sexual preferences and he wasn't afraid to (drunkenly) post on Tumblr about it. The last thing he expected was to find his perfect partner.





	Big Dicked Bottoms Make the Rockin’ World Go Round

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [Lauren](http://fullonlarrie.tumblr.com/) for the beta and for laughing along with me as I wrote this, and to [KK](http://catfishau.tumblr.com/) for the Brit pick… and for also laughing with me about this whole thing. And thanks to [gettingaphdinlarry](http://gettingaphdinlarry.tumblr.com/) and [myownsparknow](http://myownsparknow.tumblr.com/)for the final beta passes!
> 
> This fic came about from [this post on tumblr](http://louandhazaf.tumblr.com/post/175558950653/shame-that-pete-davidson-near-10-inch-cock-is) which I couldn’t stop giggling about every time I thought of it.
> 
> **Please do not post this fic or any of my other fics on any other websites. I'm not currently allowing translations either. Thank you for respecting my wishes.**

Harry walked through the flower shop, waving hello at Rita as he headed back to the bar. He’d breathed a sigh of relief when Nick had agreed to meet him here. Tomorrow was his mum’s birthday and this was the only place in the city to get a beer and a bouquet during happy hour.

He slumped into the empty barstool next to Nick and laid his head on his crossed arms on the bar. “Niiiiiick,” he whined. “It was awful. Why did you insist I go out with that wanker?”

“It couldn’t‘ve been that awful.” Nick caught Fiona’s attention and ordered a beer for Harry. 

Harry thought back to the bloke’s smarmy smile and said, “It could’ve and it was.”

He couldn’t tell the rest of the story until he’d been fortified by the cold beer, so instead he made small talk about Nick’s dickhead boss and the promotion Harry was up for as they waited for Fiona to fill the pint glass. 

“Thanks,” he said to her as she placed it down in front of him. He took a long pull before launching into his story about how the douche nozzle ordered a Pinot Noir without asking if Harry even liked red, was rude to the waiter, interrupted and also talked over Harry, and didn’t ask Harry a single question about himself.

As Harry mentioned that the bloke had actually hid in the bathroom until Harry picked up the bill and paid, Harry started to run out of indignant steam, even as Nick was wide-eyed at the utter dickary of the other bloke. 

“Oh! Oh! _Oh!_ And I didn’t even tell you the best part,” Harry said with renewed enthusiasm.

“Worse than ducking out on the bill?”

Harry asked Fiona for another beer. “Yes.” He swallowed down the last two inches of his pint. Everything else had made it the worst date Harry had ever been on, but the last thing… Harry shuddered as he thought about it. 

“Thanks, Fifi,” he said with a smile. He turned to Nick. “He sexually assaulted me.”

Nick gasped. 

“Full on grope… no shame… just went in for a whole handful. And he said, I kid you not, ‘Heard you’re packing. Want to go back to mine so you can fuck me?’ I could honestly kill Niall for setting me up with him.”

_“I_ could honestly kill him. What the fuck, Haz.”

Harry threw his arms up. “I know!” 

“Have you told Niall?”

“Obviously. Gave him a piece of my mind. Both for thinking for one single moment I’d be interested in that cunt and also for telling him about my dick.”

Nick snorted.

“Just because I’m big doesn’t mean I like to top,” Harry whined. The man next to them whipped his head around to look at Harry, and Harry gave himself his customary reminder to talk quieter as he got drunker.

“I know darling, I know,” Nick said wistfully. “What could have been.”

Harry gently punched his bicep before he finished his beer and ordered another. He was glad Nick was always up for getting smashed on a work night. “Fi!” he yelled down the bar. “I need a bouquet for my mum. Don’t let me get too wasted to remember!”

  
  


Harry groaned as he slowly opened his eyes at the sounds of his alarm blaring. Work. He had to get up and go to work. And after work was dinner at his mum’s. His eyes focused on his dresser and the huge colorful bouquet of flowers. He fist pumped that he’d remembered that at least, then groaned with the effort. 

He dragged himself out of bed and into the shower. Despite drinking enough coffee to normally have him wired for days, he still got out the door fifteen minutes late. As he waited for the lift, he patted down his pockets to send a scathing message to Nick, only to realize he didn’t have his mobile. 

Trudging back to his flat, he swore he’d never try to outdrink Nick again. He searched everywhere, finally finding it under his bed and out of battery. 

Smiling weakly at his boss, he got to his desk at an unacceptable time, but he must’ve looked even worse than he felt because she didn’t say anything. He plugged his phone in to charge right before he headed off to his first meeting of the morning. 

Two hours later, he came back to his desk to find his phone lit up with notifications that kept rolling in. 

He unlocked it and scrolled to see nothing but Tumblr notifications. “No.” That was not good. “No, no no,” he whispered as he opened his blog. 

At the top he saw that he had responded to a post about Ariana Grande and Pete Davidson that said, “Shame that Pete Davidson near 10 inch cock is going to waste what with Ariana scrambling his guts with the strap on the regular”

His response was simply, “bottoms w big dicks are valid”

He banged his head again his desk, which did nothing but exacerbate his headache. Then he turned his notifications off and put the phone face down on his desk. He stood by what he said. He just couldn’t understand why it had got over 10,000 notes in less than twelve hours.

  
  


After the birthday dinner, Harry climbed into bed, pulled his phone up, and started reading his Tumblr messages.

There were a surprising number of arguments from other bottoms that he was doing a disservice to the gay community, some anon hate he didn’t understand because it wasn’t that serious, dick pics that took him by surprise and made him want to burn his phone, and the occasional positive message that backed what he had said.

Only one message made him laugh. “Bad form that, bragging about your dick size on the internet.”

He clicked over to this person’s blog and saw it was a mix of gay pride, beautifully decorated room pictures, moody pictures of people smoking in profile, original posts about the places he wanted to travel and why, and wry jokes about the state of the world. 

When his low battery alert popped up, he realised he had been scrolling for far too long. Harry clicked back to the message and stretched his fingers before responding.

  
  


A month later Harry checked the time on his phone for the tenth time, hoping Louis wasn't going to bail. The knock on the door still startled him.

“Oh, fuck, you’re fit!”

Harry froze. Louis sounded like Harry had caught him off guard, just by opening his door.

“Are you not Harry? Do I have the wrong flat?” Louis scrunched his nose and took a step back from the doorway.

“No. I mean, yes, I am Harry. So that makes you… Louis.”

“Yep, that’s me.” He stuck out his hand to shake, but pulled it back before Harry realised what was happening. “Sorry, that’s awkward,” Louis said. “Don’t think you’re supposed to shake hands with a booty call.”

Louis wore a brown suede jacket over top of a plain white t-shirt, blue jeans, and on trend green trainers. His hair was fluffy and swooped off his forehead and he was holding a giant cup of ice water. He took a sip from the straw, sucking hard so his cheekbones were even more extenuated than they had been a second prior. He was walking sex and Harry had not anticipated someone so gorgeous. There was no way this guy was hard up for sex.

“You gonna let me in?” Louis asked. “Or are we going to fuck in the hallway?” Louis’s cheeks went pink and he rocked back on his heels. “Sorry, that’s… I make bad jokes when I’m nervous.”

Harry’s cheeks warmed with a matching blush at Louis’ bluntness. “Yes, of course, sorry, come in.” He stepped aside, into the kitchen, to let Louis inside. He didn’t get any creepy serial killer vibes; Nick had told him to trust his gut and his first impression was that Louis was someone he’d be friends with, had they met under different circumstances. “Can I get you water, or something?”

Louis laughed and shook the ice in his drink. “Nah, I’m good. But thanks.”

“Right, yeah. Sorry.” He laughed loudly and he could feel his nerves echo in his head. 

Louis voice was soft when he asked, “You okay?” 

Harry nodded. “You’re not what I expected.”

Louis tucked his lip into his mouth and fixed Harry in place with a stare. Harry felt like a puzzle Louis was trying to put together. He averted his eyes from the weight of Louis’ stare. From the corner of his eye he saw Louis tilt his head then sigh. 

“I understand if I’m not what…” Louis faltered. “If I’m not what you want, I can go. Don’t feel bad, or whatever. Like, I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to. I mean you can feel however you feel—I’m not trying to…” Louis stopped and took a deep breath. “I’m rambling.”

“You are,” Harry said with a smirk. “It’s cute.”

“Oh.” Louis looked startled. “Okay.” Louis took another sip of water and Harry realised he wasn’t trying to be sexy when he drank, he just naturally was.

“Can I ask you something?” Harry asked. 

“Considering why I’m here I think it’s only fair you ask me whatever you want.”

“Why?” Harry shook his head. “Why are you here? You’re gorgeous. I can’t imagine you’re hard up for… um…”

“Oh,” that time Louis’ whole face blushed. He put his cup down on the counter and turned around. He put both hands on his sizeable, seemingly-firm, arse. “Because of this,” he squeezed, “everyone wants me to bottom.”

“Yeah…” Harry’s voice cracked and he cleared his throat. “Makes sense.”

“Oh no,” Louis groaned. “Not you too!” He turned around with a smile. 

“Nah, I’m a bottom through and through. But I can appreciate a beautiful view.”

Louis took another deep breath. “So, how should we…?”

Harry’s eyes flicked down to Louis’ lips. “We could kiss? Start simple? See if there’s anything there. Here. Between us.”

As Louis nodded, Harry took a step closer. 

He put a gentle hand on Louis’ bicep and moved forward, licking his lips. Louis’ eyes moved back and forth, lingering between his lips and eyes, and tracking Louis’ gaze heated Harry from the inside out. He slowly brought his other hand up to Louis’ neck, and with a finger traced the cord of muscle up to his ear. Harry stroked his earlobe once, then dipped his hand back to the wisps of hair grazing his neck. A small shiver wracked Louis as they both moved in. 

And then they were kissing. 

Louis tasted like cinnamon, and his lips moved gently against Harry’s. It was the best kiss Harry had had in ages and Louis hadn’t even slipped him some tongue yet. 

Harry pressed Louis against the nearest wall, and Louis opened up, deepening the kiss. 

Cradling Louis’ face, Harry pulled back, taking a few seconds to breathe deeply before he went back in for more. Louis couldn’t seem to wipe the smile from his face either, and Harry ran the pad of his thumb across Louis’ lower lip before dipping in closer again. 

It didn’t take long before Harry was getting hard, and as he leaned into Louis, could feel that he was as well. Harry dropped his hands to Louis’ waist, and lifted his shirt enough so that he could slide his fingers against Louis’ smooth skin. 

Louis’ own hands were digging and rubbing their way across Harry’s body and Harry didn’t want to wait any longer. “Bed?” he asked. “Can I take you to bed?”

Louis nodded. “Fuck, yes.”

Harry clasped Louis’ hand in his and led him to his bedroom. It was spotless—he had cleaned for hours in the hopes that Louis would show up at his door and be everything that he envisioned him to be from all of the long Tumblr, and then Whatsapp, messages. 

“My room is never this clean, ever,” Louis said, looking around. 

Harry shrugged. “Mine hardly ever is either.”

“Special occasion?” Louis teased. 

“Yeah,” Harry said, perhaps a tad too earnestly. “I think it might be.”

Louis surged into his space again, kissing him hard while trying to get Harry’s shirt off at the same time. It was a brilliant idea, so Harry attempted to get his off as well and then they were tangled in mess of limbs and fabric. They seperated long enough to yank their shirts over their heads and then Harry sat on the edge of the bed and beckoned Louis over. 

Louis straddled Harry’s lap, and they were snogging again, while Louis rocked his hips against Harry’s and scratched his nails along Harry’s back. 

Falling back onto the bed, Harry scrambled to lay Louis down and then crawled his way to Louis’ legs, and started to undo his flies. “This alright?” he asked once the button was popped. 

Louis nodded emphatically. “And yours too.”

After pulling Louis’ jeans off, Harry stood and shimmied out of his own skin-tight pair. He was pantsless and when he stood back up Louis gasped. “You weren’t kidding.”

“Huh?” Harry asked with all the eloquence of a man hard and ready to get off. 

“You have a big dick.”

Harry looked down at himself. “Yeah? I know.”

Louis snorted. “I still sorta thought that was a lie to get a bloke to talk to you online.”

“It’s true, _and_ it got a bloke to talk to me online and now maybe that bloke is going to blow me.”

Louis pretended to think about it. “Get that thing over here.”

Harry took a step forward as Louis sat up. 

Louis let out a little laugh. “How do you even fit that thing in your trousers?” Without waiting for an answer, Louis opened up and took Harry into his mouth. Harry’s hips stuttered at the sensation. Louis’ blow job technique was apparently wet and messy and Harry held tight to Louis’ shoulder as he let the feeling of pleasure wash over him. Louis kept taking him to the edge, flicking his tongue over the spot under the head until Harry’s knees were buckling and he was babbling that he was going to come, then pulling off and tugging him slowly with a wicked glint in his eye like he knew how great his talents were. 

“Lou, _fuck_ , Louis, please,” Harry begged when he was sure he couldn’t take any more without coming all over Louis. “Wanna taste you. Can we switch?”

Louis nodded. While Harry got the lube and a condom from the side table, Louis wiggled out of his pants. He was laying with his hands behind his head, elbows to the side, and his dick standing proudly at attention when Harry turned back around. Harry’s mouth watered at the sight. Louis was all lean muscle and soft curves and Harry wanted to wipe the cocky look off his face.

Harry took a more measured approach to blowing, concentrating on every swipe of his tongue that made Louis jerk and quiver, so he could remember for next time how Louis liked to be taken apart. 

When they had started talking over Tumblr, Harry never would’ve imagined this would be the outcome. Louis was just an anonymous name, one who made Harry laugh every time they chatted, until one night things turned more heartfelt and Louis opened up about his mum’s sickness and Harry cried over his own uncle, and before he knew it he was considering Louis his best friend. Louis was the first person Harry thought to tell when he had great news, or wanted to commiserate with when he was feeling like shite. Despite the distance. Which turned out to be not that distant once Harry started to whine about it. 

Louis cried out from under him, yanking on Harry’s curls and warning him to stop before he came.

“Want to fuck you,” Louis said. “Don’t want to come yet.”

“Yes,” Harry said. The image of him under Louis, taking it, giving that back to Louis, rendered him otherwise speechless. 

“Okay, lay back, babe.”

_Babe._ Harry laid back and spread his legs, feet flat on the bed and knees up. His cock twitched against his hip at the look of desire in Louis’ eye. He gave it a few tight strokes while he waited for Louis to lube up and get in position. 

When Louis’ finger first brushed against his rim, Harry let out a moan so loud it startled Louis and he pulled his hand back. “You okay?” he asked.

Harry exhaled a laugh. “Yeah, sorry. ’S been a while.”

“’Kay.” Louis moved his finger back to where it was, and that time Harry was ready for it. “I’ll go slow,” Louis said.

Louis circled and pet it until Harry was writhing on his sheets, trying to subtly shift downward and get Louis to properly breech him. 

“You okay, love?” Louis asked. “Ready for—“

“Yes,” Harry groaned. “Ready. Need it, please.”

Louis nuzzled into Harry inner thigh. “So polite,” he said softly. Louis bit into the soft flesh; not enough to hurt, but deep enough that his cock gave a kick and his body erupted in goosebumps.

“Mm, you like that?”

Harry nodded. “Felt good.” He inhaled deeply, already overwhelmed.

“Alright,” Louis said as he scratched his scruff against the same spot. “Good to know.”

Harry’s legs squeezed shut at the sensation.

Louis kissed Harry’s knee, then propped himself up so he could give Harry a proper snog. On the way back down, between the kisses and licks and the way Louis teasingly scratched his beard across Harry’s chest, Harry’s nerves were alive. Settling back into position, Louis gently opened his legs again. “Love your thighs, and how strong they are, but maybe a warning the next time you try to trap me there?” 

Harry groaned. It was all too intense and that wasn’t a promise he could keep. With his hand in Louis hair, he moved Louis back to where he wanted him.

Louis giggled quietly and did as he was asked. He resumed rubbing Harry’s rim, and then he was dipping his finger in the tiniest amount, barely entering Harry.

Harry pinched at his own nipple, wondering if Louis was into nipple clamps, if he’d be willing to use them next time, what other kinds of toys he might also like. Harry arched his back as he thought about Louis using his thickest purple dildo on him, taking this care to prep him, then wreck him until he was a blubbering mess.

Louis’ finger slid in the whole way and Harry arched his back again. It felt amazing and he wanted more. Louis curled his finger and Harry moved his hips to help him find his prostate. 

Harry cried out when he found it. “There! Fuck, there,” he panted. 

Louis’ smirk was back. “That didn’t take long.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Thank god, I was starting to get bored over here.”

Louis laughed. “Whatever you say, pillow princess. My cramped hand begs to differ.”

Harry realised then he had been squeezing Louis’ hand though the proceedings. “Sorry.” His fingers tingled as he tried to let go.

“Don’t you dare,” Louis said. “It’s so fucking hot. I love knowing when I’m doing something right.”

Harry nodded, and took Louis’ hand back in his. 

Louis curled his finger back over Harry’s prostate and Harry slammed his head back on the pillow with a moan. “Fuck, Louis, your fingers.”

Louis added a second one then, fucking them in and out, curling them again and again, in a perfectly tight rhythm. Harry kept working his nipples over with his free hand, pinching and pulling in time with Louis.

Harry’s whole body tensed as he rocked closer to his orgasm. He wanted it to last so he kept forcing deep breaths and made himself relax as much as possible, but Louis was relentless.

“Lou,” he whined. “I’m so—“ He swallowed thickly, chasing the feeling of Louis fucking him. “I’m…”

Louis let go of his hand, and with a firm grip grasped Harry’s cock. Harry’s other hand flew to his forehead and he wiped away the sweat before grabbing the pillow. He fisted it as the crest of pleasure rose within him. 

Tugging him tightly, Louis stared intently as Harry got closer and closer. Louis bit his lip as he watched and Harry decided to put on a show. He moaned loudly, and worked his hips a little harder against Louis’ hand. “Lou…” his voice was so deep, and he groaned again, turned on further by the sound of himself. He passed the point of no return. Harry gave a final pinch to his nipple as Louis pressed up firmly.

“Lou, _fuck_.” His whole body seized and he was coming, pulsing his release over his hips and slowing his riding of Louis’ fingers as he came down from the high.

“Hazza... baby…” Louis’ eyes were dark and he pulled his fingers out of Harry and started pulling himself off from his position kneeling between Harry’s legs. “So gorgeous. Fuckin’ hell. I can’t believe I got to see that. So hot,” he babbled. 

Harry propped himself up on an elbow; he wasn’t about to miss a moment of Louis coming. 

Louis’ hips jerked as he twisted at the crown of his dick, then worked himself faster and faster. Harry ran a finger through his own come and drew a line down Louis’ chest. He kept moving further south, dragging his finger over the jut of Louis’ hip bone and down to where his thigh met his thatch of pubic hair. 

With a cry, Louis came, adding to the wet mess on Harry’s body. His head was thrown back as he shuddered through it and when he calmed enough to lift his head again, Harry’s breath caught in his throat at the beautiful sight in front of him. Louis was covered in a sheen of sweat, his hair curling at the roots and sticking up at odd angles. His cheeks were pink and blotchy, as was his chest, and he was heaving in air as though he had just run a sprint. 

Harry watched as Louis’ Adam’s apple bobbed, then he pitched forward into Harry’s waiting arms. Covered in come and sweat, they laid there until they could both breathe easily. Harry kissed the side of Louis’ head and swiped his hair out of his eyes. 

Harry tried to find some words. “That was…”

“Incredible?” 

Harry nodded. “Yeah, I think incredible works.”

Louis groaned. “I didn’t even get to show you how great my dicking skills are.”

Harry laughed. “I mean, hopefully…” He adjusted them so he could look Louis in his eyes. “Hopefully this is just the start of something… more?”

Louis smiled so hard his canines showed and crinkles appeared by his eyes. He ducked his head into Harry’s armpit. 

“I have a confession to make,” Louis finally said.

“Yeah?” 

Louis bit gently at Harry’s ribs. “Yeah.” He cleared his throat. “I, uh, I’m not great at sharing. Especially pretty men who look so stunning when I make them come.”

“Huh.” Harry hauled Louis up and rolled on top of him. He ducked down to give him a long, lingering kiss. “It’s probably a good time to tell you I’m a jealous little shit too. And I’ve got my eyes set on you.”

Louis blushed again, and then jutted his chin out proudly. “I think I can deal with that.”

Harry smiled then collapsed back down at Louis’ side. “I’m starving. I need dinner.”

Louis moaned. “Yes.” He walked his fingers up Harry’s spine. “How about a shower? Then kebabs on me? Then we could come back here and attempt round two.”

Harry agreed. “On one condition. That I get to take you out tomorrow.”

Louis’ smiled matched Harry’s. “You’ve got yourself a date.”

Harry had a good feeling that the next time he and Nick met up, he’d have a much happier story to tell.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here's a shareable tumblr link if you liked it! xx](http://louandhazaf.tumblr.com/post/175571290083/title-big-dicked-bottoms-make-the-rockin-world)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Big Dicked Bottoms Make the Rockin’ World Go Round [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18837043) by [YesIsAWorld_PodFic (YesIsAWorld)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesIsAWorld/pseuds/YesIsAWorld_PodFic)




End file.
